Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs
Summary of Movie Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is a 1937 American animated film based on Snow White, a German fairy tale by the Brothers Grimm. It was the first full-length cel-animated feature in motion picture history, as well as the first animated feature film produced in America, the first produced in full color, the first to be produced by Walt Disney, and the first in the Walt Disney Animated Classics canon. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs premiered at the Carthay Circle Theatre on December 21, 1937, and the film was released to theaters nationwide by RKO Radio Pictures on February 4, 1938. The story was adapted by storyboard artists Dorothy Ann Blank, Richard Creedon, Merrill De Maris, Otto Englander, Earl Hurd, Dick Rickard, Ted Sears and Webb Smith. David Hand was the supervising director, while William Cottrell, Wilfred Jackson, Larry Morey, Perce Pearce, and Ben Sharpsteen directed the film's individual sequences. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs was one of only two animated films to rank in the American Film Institute's list of the 100 greatest American films of all time in 1997 (the other being Disney's Fantasia), ranking number 49. It achieved a higher ranking (#34) in the list's 2007 update, this time being the only traditionally animated film on the list. The following year AFI named the film as the greatest American animated film of all time. In 1989, the film was added to the United States National Film Registry as being deemed "culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant". For more information about Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, visit here or here. Appearances in MAD 'Season 1' *[[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Episode 13']] [[Snott Pilgrim vs. The Wonderful World of Disney|'Snott Pilgrim vs. The Wonderful World of Disney']]: The 1937 Disney film gets spoofed along with ''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World''. *[[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'Episode 16']] Celebrities Without Their Makeup: Snow White makes a cameo without her makeup to look like Betty White. *[[The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man|'Episode 17']] [[The Buzz Identity|'The Buzz Identity']]: After Dom Cobb spins the spinning top (Inception), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs makes a cameo at the end. 'Season 2' *[[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'Episode 19 (45)']] Magic Magic Marker: The boy with the Magic Magic Marker drew Snow White's dress. 'Season 3' *[[Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters|'Episode 4 (56)']] [[Betty White & the Huntsman|'Betty White & the Huntsman']]: Betty White regards the movie as the superior adaptation to Snow White. [[Season 4|'Season 4']] *[[Star Blecch Into Dumbness / Stark Tank|'Episode 16 (94)']] Happily Ever After Earth: The 1937 Disney film gets spoofed along with ''After Earth'', along with the other three Disney films: ''Beauty and the Beast'', ''the Little Mermaid'', and ''Dumbo''. *[[Pacific Ring / Horton Hears a Whodunnit!|'Episode 19 (97)']] Dwarf Mix-Up: Three of the seven dwarves (Happy, Grumpy, and Sleepy) appeared along with the two dwarves (Thorin and Glóin from ''the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey''). *[[Dullverine / Under the Dumb|'Episode 23 (101)']] Jokey the Eighth Dwarf: That is why we never heard of him. Category:Movie Category:Fairy tale Category:Characters